Residue
by chelonian
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy realizes that the night he spent with Hermione Granger meant more to him than he cares to admit. One shot. Song fic.


Summary:  Post-Hogwarts.  Draco Malfoy realizes that the night he spent with Hermione Granger meant more to him than he cares to admit.  One shot.  Song fic.

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters or setting originally depicted in the Harry Potter book series.  I also do not own the lyrics to the song:  _Residue_ by the Gigolo Aunts.  I am borrowing both for the purpose of entertainment.

_Residue, tell me what can I do   
To get the trace of you off of me? _

Draco Malfoy sat on the edge of his bed unable to sleep.  He tried to shake the memories from his head.  'What was I thinking?  A mudblood.  Father must be rolling in his grave._  
  
Residue, on the tip of my tongue   
And filling up my lungs where I breathe _

He stepped into the shower, hoping the hot water would wash the feel of her away.  As long as he stood there though, his skin still burned, not from the heat of the water.  No, not that.  His skin burned with desire to feel her touch again._  
  
I wish that I could face   
All the flavors I still taste   
I wish that I could peel off   
All the layers that I feel of residue _

'Desire,' he repeated in his thoughts.  'That's all this is.  Desire.  Lust.  Any man could see that she is beautiful.'  Even he could admit that the mudblood is beautiful._  
  
Residue, on the small of my back   
And making me go slack when I'm brave   
Residue, like a rash on my skin   
And dripping down my chin when I shave _

'Lust is an emotion I can deal with, even if it is lust for Granger.'  What scared him was the thought that this was more than lust.  Lust should have lessened after he'd had her._  
  
I wish that I could face   
All the flavors I still taste   
I wish that I could peel off   
All the layers that I feel of residue _

There had been no open animosity between them for the last few years.  He decided during his sixth year in school that he had no desire to follow in his father's footsteps and grovel at the feet of a half-blood.  Instead, he stayed away from the war; refused to take sides.  In order to be accepted in wizarding society at large, he had ceased to openly speak of his disdain for muggles and muggleborns.  For that matter, disdain might be a strong word to describe his current feelings toward them.  Still, he didn't want to associate with them more than necessary._  
  
Hiding underneath my nails   
Puncturing my stiff starched sails   
Wash and dry, iron and fold   
It's starting to get kind of old   
It's starting to make me feel old_

Two nights ago things changed.  He had been working with Hermione Granger for the last few weeks on a project for the ministry.  While neither of them had been happy about the arrangement to begin with, they gradually developed a good working relationship.  Two nights ago they were working late, close to a breakthrough, and went to Draco's apartment to continue their work after dinner.

A few hours later the breakthrough came.  Hermione, excited by what they had found, jumped up and hugged Draco.  The nearness proved too much for them.  Draco wasn't sure who made the first move, but before long they were engaged in a passionate kiss.  In no time at all, it seemed, they were in his bed.

In the morning they had little time to talk as they needed to hurry in to the ministry and explain their findings.  The Minister congratulated them both.  "I'm sure you'll both be glad to be done with your work together.  I know you were never the best of friends, but I needed you both on this project.  Thank you for your hard work."

They walked into the hall.  Hermione turned to Draco and asked sheepishly, "Do you want to meet for dinner tonight at the restaurant down the street?"

Draco shook his head.  "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh, okay.  I'll see you around, I guess."  Draco could see that he'd hurt her.  He turned and walked down the corridor.  'Did she really expect that a night spent with a mudblood would be anything more than a good shag to me?'  Even as this thought passed through his mind, he realized he could never really think of her as a mudblood again._  
  
Residue, on the edge of the bed   
And propping up my head so I can't sleep   
Residue, in the corners and seams   
And dancing in my dreams __midnight__'s deep _

He hadn't slept much the last two nights.  He almost hoped that she would contact him, but he knew that she had read his intent when he dismissed her in the ministry.  She wouldn't contact him.  She would most likely do all that she could to avoid him.

He knew that their time together had come to mean something to her even before that night in his apartment.  They had become friends during that time and he realized now that they both felt the potential for more.

'Now she's gone, but I can still feel her on my skin.  I can still hear her gentle laughter.  She was never here for long, but I feel as though traces of her are all over my room.'_  
  
I wish that I could face   
All the flavors I still taste   
I wish that I could peel off   
All the layers that I feel of residue _

Draco picked up a parchment and quill.  He had to see her again.  He needed to apologize so that he could feel her near him again.  He wanted to stop holding only the residue of her, and hold her in his arms again.

_  
Residue..._


End file.
